Earthgift Shrine
The Earthgift Shrine is one of the four bonus dungeons in the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary Edition, and Final Fantasy for the iPhone and iPod Touch versions of the original Final Fantasy. It is the shortest one, with only five floors; two replicas of the Altar Cave from Final Fantasy III, an endless desert, a dark forest and the final floor that contains bosses from Final Fantasy III, who appear here as cameos. The Earthgift Shrine is unlocked when the Fiend of Earth, Lich, is defeated. The Altar Cave levels use the environment tiles of the Cavern of Earth. They are the easiest floors to traverse because of their brevity and abundance of treasure chests. The endless desert level is a wide expanse of sand with a few palm trees and the exit staircase near an oasis. All of these features are located at primary compass directions from each other. When the player does run into a set of palm trees, there are usually three of them in a triangle formation, pointing to a compass direction which the player should follow. Locating the staircase quickly is important, as the very dangerous Abyss Worm may attack the party during their trek through the sands. The forest level is perhaps the most time-consuming. The narrow breaks in the trees are blocked by an enemy sprite who must be defeated in a mandatory battle in order to move on. Many of these gaps in the trees are dead ends, and so forced battles may happen for naught. In addition, random encounters are frequent on this floor, often involving dummied Black Goblin enemies. It is crucial that the player knows that they cannot exit the Earthgift Shrine until the final floor, and that they must defeat a Final Fantasy III boss to do so at the dungeon's end. Entering this battle too early in the game is a common mistake of players, though this problem has been fixed in the 20th Anniversary Edition in such a way that losing to one of the bosses will teleport you out of the dungeon as opposed to just showing you back to the game's menu. This dungeon is open to players as early as after defeating Lich, yet has bosses in it that have over four times as much HP than Lich does in his first battle. In order to battle every Final Fantasy III cameo boss on the final floor, the Earthgift Shrine must be completed no less than four times. This is because once the player defeats a boss, they cannot retrace their steps and must exit the entire dungeon. The bosses will re spawn upon defeat and reentry allowing the dungeon to be completed an unlimited number of times Enemies *Two-Headed Dragon (Boss) *Ahriman (Boss) *Cerberus (Boss) *Echida (Boss) *Abyss Worm *Black Goblin *Gloom Widow *Skuldier Trivia *In the 20th Anniversary version, a remix of the Final Fantasy III boss battle theme plays while fighting the bosses in this dungeon. es:Santuario Divino Category:Final Fantasy Locations